Descendants
by blackismycolor31
Summary: There is an Island Prison, home to the most infamous villains that have ever lived. Each one has a child that never left their side, until Prince Heiji of the Kingdom of Auradon, wants to give a chance to the kids of the villains to come study in Auradon Prep. Will the people in Auradon Kingdom accept the villains or will there be problems? Read and review please.
1. You're going to Auradon

**Summary:** There is an Island Prison, home to the most infamous villains that have ever lived. Cruella De Vil, Jafar, The Evil Queen, and Maleficent. Each one has a child that never left their side, until Prince Heiji of the Kingdom of Auradon, wants to give a chance to the kids of the villains to come study in Auradon Prep. Kaito the son of Jafar. Sonoko the daughter of The Evil Queen. Eisuke the son of Cruella De Vil, and Kazuha the daughter of Maleficent. Read and Review please. Based on a disney movie.

 **Chapter One**

Once upon a time, long, long ago. Well more like twenty years ago. Belle married her beast in front of six thousand of their closest personal friends. So instead of a honeymoon, the Beats united all the kingdoms, and got himself elected the Kind of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks, basically all the evil people, and he booted them off to the Isle of the Lost, with a magical barrier to keep them there. No magic, no wifi, no way out.

(Prince Heiji's chamber)

Prince Heiji was standing on a thick wood board, as the tailor was taking his body measurement. Heiji was staring out the window, looking at the Isle of the Lost.

"Don't move." The tailor ordered Heiji as he was taking the measurements of his arm.

"Head." The tailor murmured again, as he took the measurements of Heiji's head. Heiji rolled his eyes, feeling kind of annoyed by the tailor.

"How is possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby." Said Heiji's dad, the King, as he walked in the room, with his wife Belle.

"He's turning eighteen dear" said Belle, Heiji's mother.

"Eighteen! It's far too young for him to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision till I was at least forty two." said Heiji's dad.

As Heiji's mother was folding his shirt that was lying on his chair she said frowning, "You decided to marry me at twenty eight."

"Ah, it was either you or tea pot." Heiji's dad winked, as Heiji's mother frowned even more.

Heiji chuckled at his dad's comment.

"Mom, dad." Heiji called his parents as he moved forward, but was stopped as the tailor pulled him back for taking his legs measurements. "I've chosen my first official proclamation." Heiji announced.

Heiji's parents gasped as they looked at each other with shock.

"I've decided that the children in the Isle of the Lost should be given a chance to live here in Auradon."

Heiji's parents stared at the prince in pure shock. Heiji's mother dropped the shirt that she was holding.

"Every time I look at the Island I feel like they've been abandoned." Heiji continued, stepping forward to them, ignoring the tailor that was about to kill himself.

"The children of our sworn enemies living among us?" Heiji's father asked, kind of pissed at Heiji's stupid decision.

"We'll start out with a few at first, only ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them." Heiji said.

"Have you?!" Heiji father shouted, but Belle, Heiji's mother said, "I gave you a second chance when you were a beast."

Heiji's father calmed down, "Who are they're parents?" Heiji's mother asked.

"Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, and," Heiji took a deep breath, "Maleficent."

"Maleficent! She's the worst villain in the land!" Heiji's father shouted.

"Dad, just hear me out here." Heiji tried.

"I won't hear of it!" The tailor ran out of the room scared to hear the rest of the king's shouting, "They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!" The king contiued.

"Dad, they're children's are innocent! Don't you think they deserve a shot of a normal life!" Heiji exclaimed. "Come on, Dad."

Heiji's mother looked at her husband and nodded, telling him to agree.

Heiji's dad sighed, "I suppose the children are innocent."

Heiji's dad got out of the room, leaving Heiji with his mother, "Well done, son. I'm very proud of you." She said, then she left too.

(In the Isle of the Lost)

Kazuha was painting the wall, with spray, and the painting said, 'Long Live Evil'.

She sighed, after she finished her painting, and put the spray back to her bag, and off she went to meet her friends.

As she was walking, everyone would back away from her. I mean. she's the daughter of the greatest villain, Maleficent.

She arrived at their meeting place only to find them laughing, and bullying some people. Kazuha smirked. She loved doing that to people.

"Hey guys!" Kazuha greeted them with a smirk.

"Heyyy!" said Sonoko, as she finished looking at her mirror.

"Are you ready?" Said Kaito smirking, after he finished pulling Eisuke's hair.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Said Kazuha smirking.

They ran to the singing competition that was held in the middle of the Island. Every year they make one, and Kazuha and the others have to ruin it.

They arrived at the scene, and all them smirked.

Eisuke ran to the security guards that were there and he put a bag on their heads, then Kaito came and hit each of them with a stick, before stealing their gold watched. _Dad is going to love this_. Kaito thought.

Kazuha and Sonoko were in the backstage waiting for Kaito and Eisuke to come.

"Come on, you idiot. They're waiting for us!" Kaito shouted at Eisuke as he pulled him to the backstage.

As they arrived, Kazuha and Sonoko looked at them and nodded.

A woman was singing on stage, determined that she was going to win the competition this time, and not let those brats ruin it, but unluckily the exact opposite happened.

Kazuha took the mic from the girl who was singing, and the girl who was singing was clearly mad, because her face expression showed that.

"What? You don't like what we're doing?" Kazuha asked her, in a scary tone.

The girl backed away, choosing not to fall in trouble.

"Hmph. That's what I thought." Kazuha grinned.

Then Sonoko appeared behind her with a mic too. "Are you guys ready to listen to our song?" she paused as the crowd cheered, "We were gonna sing either way. Whether you like it or not." Kaito said.

Eisuke started the music, and hoped on stage with his squad.

 _ **Kazuha:**_

 _They say I'm trouble_

 _They say I'm bad_

 _They say I'm evil_

 _And that makes me glad_

 _ **Kaito:**_

 _A dirty no good_

 _Down to the bone_

 _You're worst nightmare_

 _Can't take me home_

 _ **Sonoko:**_

 _So I got some mischief_

 _In my blood_

 _Can you blame me?_

 _I never got no love_

 _ **Eisuke:**_

 _They think I'm callous_

 _A low life hood_

 _I feel so useless_

 _Misunderstood_

 _ **Kazuha and Sonoko:**_

 _Mirror Mirror On the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all_

 _Welcome to my wicked world_

 _Wicked World_

 _ **All:**_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

 _Who could ask for more_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next_

 _Like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the~_

 _I'm rotten to the core._

Kazuha jumped on the ground, and saw a small girl smiling eating her lollipop. She took the lollipop from her and laughed at the small girl as she started to cry.

Then suddenly all the crowd ran away. Kazuha smirked and turned around.

"Hey mother."

"Stealing candy, Kazuha? I'm so disappointed." Maleficent (Kazuha's mother) said frowning.

"It was from a baby." Kazuha said smirking.

Maleficent laughed her normal wicked laugh and pulled Kazuha to her, "See, I'm just trying to teach you, the thing that really counts- How to be me." Maleficent said, looking at her daughter.

"I know that. And I'll do better." Kazuha said to her mother.

Suddenly her mother jumped as she remembered something important, "Oh! There's new! I buried the lede. (Laughing) You four have been chosen to go to a different school... in Auradon." Said Maleficent, pointing at Kazuha and her friends.

Kaito and Eisuke tried to run away, but Maleficent guards stopped them.

"What? I'm not going to some boarding school, filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses." Kazuha said.

"And a perfect prince." Sonoko said, with excitement, then after she realized what she said, she completely changed her attitude, "Ugh!"

"Yeah, I don't do uniforms. Unless it's leather you feel me?" Kaito said chuckling.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon." said Eisuke, worried. His mother, Cruella De Vil, always told him scary stuff about dogs. "Mom said they're rabid pack animals, who eat boys that don't behave."

"WOOF!" Kaito, imitated the bark noises, scaring Eisuke.

"Yeah, Mom, we're not going." Kazuha said, still refusing on the idea of going to Auradon.

"Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination." Maleficent said, swinging her hands in the air.

"Knuckleheads!" Maleficent called the guards as she walked away, the she turned back and called her daughter, "Kazuhaaa."

Kazuha rolled her eyes and followed her mom, with her friends to their home.

"You will go. You will find the fairy godmother. And you will bring me back her magic wand. Easy peasy." Maleficent said, sitting on her small thrown.

"What's in it for us?" Kazuha asked.

"Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns." Maleficent answered.

"Um- I think she meant us." Eisuke said, pointing at Kaito, Sonoko, and himself.

Maleficent got up from her small throne and gestured Kazuha to come closer, "It's all about you and me baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" Kazuha's mother asked.

"Well yeah, I mean who doesn't-" Kazuha answered, but was interrupted by her mother.

"Well, then get me the wand. And you and I can see that, and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!" Kazuha's mother exclaimed.

"Our will." The Evil Queen, Sonoko's mom, corrected Maleficent.

"Our will, our will." Maleficent corrected, then she snaps Kazuha back to her, "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, Missy."

"Wha- No! Mom!" Kazuha complained.

Maleficent snap her finger and brings Kazuha closer to her. Maleficent's eyes started glowing bright green, as her daughter mirrored them. Kazuha tried to contain herself but she couldn't.

Kazuha grunted, "Fine, whatever." Then she walks away.

"I win." said Maleficent.

"Sonoko." called The evil Queen. "My little evil daughter, you just find yourself a prince with a big castle, and a mother-in-law wing."

And then both of them said in the same time, "And lots and lots of mirrors."

Sonoko giggled in a girly way, "No laughing, wrinkles." Her mother warned her.

Maleficent sighed, putting her head between her arms feeling fed up.

"Well, they're not taking my Eisuke, because I'll miss him too much." said Cruella De Vil, said.

"Really, mom?" Eisuke asked.

"Yes, who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?" said Cruella De Vil, putting her legs on Eisuke.

"Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing." Eisuke said, disappointed.

Eisuke's mother took her legs away and said,"Oh, Eisuke, they have dogs in Auradon."

"Oh no! I'm not going!" exclaimed Eisuke.

Maleficent sighed for the millionth time.

"Well, Kaito isn't going either, I need him to stock the shelf in my store." Jafar (Kaito's dad) said.

Jafar pulled Kaito away, "What did you score?" Kaito's dad asked.

Kaito laughed, and pulled out the gold watch that he stole from the security guard at the singing competition.

"Woah, I love it."

Maleficent sighed again, wanting to suicide right at that moment.

"Well, Sonoko isn't going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmm?" The Evil Queen said.

"What is wrong with you all?! People used to cower at the mention of our names! For twenty years I have searched for a way off this island! For twenty years they have robbed us from our revenge." Maleficent shouted, "Revenge on snow-white and her horrible little men." She said pointing at the Evil Queen, "Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie! Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches." Cruella De Vil frowned, "And I, Maleficent, the evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty, and her relentless little prince."

"Villains." Maleficent called.

"Yes." They answered.

"Our day has come." Kazuha's mother smirked, "Evil Queen, give your daughter the magic mirror."

"Yeah." Sonoko's mother got out her magic mirror.

"Is this your magic mirror?" Sonoko said, looking at the mirror.

"Yeah, well it isn't like it used to be. But then again, neither are we!" said The evil queen. Both, Maleficent and the Evil Queen laughed.

"It will help you find things." Sonoko's mother said.

"Like a prince?" Sonoko asked, her eyes glowing with happiness.

"Like my waistline." answered the Evil Queen.

"Like the magic wand! Helloo!" Maleficent said, then she remembered, "The spell book. My book. I need the book."

"It's in the safe." answered The Evil Queen.

Maleficent opened the safe and pulled out the spell book. "Come darling, come" Maleficent called her daughter that was sitting on a chair, bored out of her life.

Kazuha got up and went to her mother, "It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon." Her mother said handing her the book.

"Remember, when we were spreading evil and ruining lives." Maleficent said, smiling as she was remebering those beautiful memories.

"Like it was yesterday." agreed the Evil Queen.

"And now you will be making your own memories." Maleficent said to Kazuha.

Suddenly a loud car honking was heard from outside the door, "Whoo! Let's get this party started!" Exclaimed the evil queen.

Malifecent took Kazuha with her to the balcony, where they can see The Kingdom Of Auradon.

"The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it." Kazuha's mother said, then she went.

Kazuha stared at the kingdom. She really didn't want to do this, but she had to prove herself to her mother.

"Kazuha!" Her mother called her, telling her to go to the car.

Kazuha went downstairs and found lots of people around a car. A limo, and all of them were chattering.

Kazuha got in the car after giving her mother a look of goodbye.

The car's engine started, and the driver said, "The jackals have landed." he put on the seatbelt and went.

 **Hey guys! This Story is completely AU I know, but that's the fun thing about it. Please tell me what you think about the story.**


	2. We arrived at Auradon

**Chapter Two**

Kazuha got in the car, after her friends. She didn't want to do this, but she wanted to prove herself to her mother. To show her that she's capable of being evil like her. She wanted her mother to feel proud of her for the first time.

As Kazuha got in the black limo, she saw a huge amount of sweets and chocolate cookies in jars. Of course her eyes sparkled and she wanted to taste them.

Kaito opened one of the jars and took one chocolate and ate it. "Mmmmm, this tastes amazing! New, but really cool." Kaito said, as he took some more.

Eisuke, Sonoko, and Kazuha's eyes widened as they all jumped on the same jar to taste the chocolate.

"Give me that jar!" Kazuha exclaimed as she was pulling the jar from Eisuke, who was pulling it back. Eisuke and Kazuha kept fighting over that jar, until suddenly Sonoko snatched it away from both of them, "That jar is mine."

Kazuha gave her a look that said give-me-that-jar-back-or-I'll-ruin-your-stupid-makeup. Of course Sonoko understood it but she ignored it either way and ate the chocolate.

Kazuha took the wipes that were on the top of the table in the limo and wiped Sonoko's makeup off.

"Ahh! What the hell?!" Sonoko exclaimed, dropping the jar. Kazuha caught the jar mid-air, and smirked, "I warned you."

"I have to look pretty. I must get the attention of a prince." Sonoko said as she was opening her purse, and getting out her makeup and the magic mirror that her mother gave her.

Kazuha rolled her eyes, and open the jar, and took out a milk chocolate to taste it.

Kazuha closed her as she ate it, savoring the taste of the chocolate in her mouth. Suddenly she heard Eisuke scream. "We're going to die! It was a trap!"

Kazuha looked at Eisuke confused then at the window where he was pointing. Her eyes widened. The car was about to fall off a cliff, but as Kazuha closed her eyes, ready to die, nothing happened. Kazuha felt very confused. As she opened her eyes, the others were as confused as she was. She looked out the window and was very amazed by what she saw.

She saw a magical bridge between the island and the kingdom. "Guys! Come see this." Kazuha exclaimed. Sonoko and the others were staring at it with amazement, their eyes were shining, and twinkling with excitement. It was their first time seeing real magic, since magic wasn't allowed in the Isle of the Lost.

"Now, that is real magic. Not like your stupid tricks, Kaito." Sonoko said, smirking.

"Oh, shut up. You used to think that it was real magic." Kaito replied.

"Whatever."

"Guys we arrived!" exclaimed Eisuke.

Kazuha looked out the window, looking at huge buildings, fields and gardens that were full of flowers. Behind all of that was a gold and white castle. Belle and the beast's castle "So this is Auradon Prep."

The driver stopped the car in front of the entrance at Auradon Prep, and got out from the car and opened the door for Kazuha and the others.

As they jumped out of the car, they were greeted by a tanned face with strong features, particularly that pair of entrancing sea green eyes. Kazuha eyes scanned his body upwards. Long legs, slim waist, and a face that was traffic-stoppingly sexy. Next to him, was a very beautiful girl, with blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes, she had a hour-glass shape figure. Kazuha fought a huge urge not to vomit at her. Oh, she knew who she was. The daughter of her mother's enemy. But there was something that was very familiar about the tanned guy. She felt like she saw him before. But where...?

The villains' kids stared at him, not quite sure of who he was, or not sure of what to say.

"I'm Heiji Hattori, the prince." Heiji introduced himself, grinning, knowing what they were thinking of.

"And I'm his girlfriend Princess Audrey." Audrey said, holding Heiji's arms tightly. Heiji faked a cough, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm Princess Sonoko. I'm the daughter of The Evil Queen, which makes me a princess." Said Sonoko, walking to them, then bowing. Holding her short dress up a bit.

"I'm sorry but The Evil Queen has no royal status here. So you're not a princess in Auradon." Audrey said.

"Hey, I'm Kaito. I'm also a great magician by the way." Kaito introduced himself, while getting closer to Audrey and he winked.

"I'm Eisuke." Eisuke said.

"I'm Kazuha." Kazuha said.

Heiji shook his hand with Kaito's, "It's nice to meet you." Then he moved to Eisuke, "I hope that you'll enjoy it here in Aurad-"

He shook his hands with Kazuha, and stopped talking. He just stared at her in mild interest. There was something about her that drew attention to him. Maybe it was her beautiful light green eyes, or the fact that she's mysterious. I mean Heiji Hattori is known as the best detective in the kingdom, with his best friend Shinichi. So, of course mysteries or mysterious people attract him. But there was something familiar about her. He was **sure** that he saw her before.

Suddenly he shook his head, after he faked coughed.

"Wait, are you Maleficent's daughter?" asked Audrey.

"Yes, I am," Answered Kazuha, "Is there a problem with that?" Kazuha glared at her.

"No, it's just that I totally don't blame you, because your mother tried to kill my parents. I'm the daughter of the sleeping beauty, in case you were confused." Audrey said.

"Shut up or I'll slap you so hard that you'll have a concussion." Kazuha simply said, glaring at her.

Kaito and the others laughed at Audrey's stupid expression, making Kazuha smile evilly at her.

"Ugh! You're just like your mother." Audrey said.

"Thank you." Kazuha said, smiling sweetly at her, then she turned to Heiji, "Well, aren't you gonna show us around?"

Heiji laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Hahaha, yeah sure."

"Hey, guys what's going on here?" some one asked. Everyone turned their attention towards a guy, with entrancing blue eyes, and dark brown hair, with a thin and athletic body, that was drool-inducing.

Kaito's eyes widened as he saw him. _I think I saw him before_. Kaito thought.

"Oh, Kudo. I was just about to show them around the school." Heiji answered.

"WOAH! You guys look very alike. It's like you're twins." Eisuke said, pointing both at Shinichi and Kaito.

"Yeah, but I'm hotter." Kaito said, with a smug.

Shinichi chuckled. "Maybe." Shinichi said.

Kaito blushed, but then shook his head and grinned. ' _Poker Face_ ' Kaito thought.

"Well, Heiji and I will get going. Shinichi, show them around the school." Said Audrey, as she grabbed Heiji's arms and pulled him with her.

"What a stupid girlfriend. I pity him." Kazuha said, frowning.

"Well, it's not like he's really comfortable with her being his girlfriend." Shinichi said, frowning a bit.

"We noticed." Everyone said in the same time.

Shinichi laughed nervously then said, "Hey, I'm Shinichi. I'm the son of Cinderella and Prince Charming. Nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too." They answered him.

"Let me show you around."

-.-

Shinichi showed them where their classes were, locker rooms, gym, swimming pool, fields, and at last their dorm building. Where they're going to stay.

"So this is where you guys are going to live. There is a small book shelf here, in case you get bored and you want to read. " Shinichi said, as they entered a huge building. It was full of students, going up and down that stairs. They all looked like a swarm of busy bees.

"This place is huge!" Sonoko said, her eyes shimmering with excitement.

Eisuke went to the book shelf that was next to the receptionist, and saw a very interesting book. He tried to pull to it, but instead all the books fell on him, with the shelf.

All the people started surrounding him, "Oh my god!" "Is he dead?" "Let me take a video. This will be viral."

Shinichi pulled the shelf that was on top of Eisuke, as Kazuha and Sonoko ran to him. ' _He's so strong_.' noticed Kaito, as he was looking at Shinichi, ' _How could he carry the_ _whole shelf by himself?_ '

Kazuha and Sonoko, pulled Eisuke up from the ground. There was a huge bump on Eisuke's head, his nose was bleeding, and he wasn't really looking that good, especially with his huge throbbing eye. "Are you okay, Eisuke?" asked Kazuha, worriedly.

"I'm okay. You know that I always fall since I'm very clumsy." Eisuke said.

People kept chattering, and there were lots of them taking videos.

"Excuse me guys, can you turn of your phones, and camera's and walk along like nothing happened." Shinichi asked the people politely. Everyone turned off their phones and walked away from the scene. They wouldn't want to disobey the prince.

"You have to make a scene, don't you?" Sonoko said, pissed off.

"Sonoko don't say that. You know that he's clumsy and that it's not his fault. He clearly didn't do it on purpose." Kazuha scolded Sonoko.

"Guys! Don't make a big deal out of it. This always happens." said Kaito, if he doesn't stop them now, Sonoko will start saying stupid stuff, and Kazuha has a really bad temper which doesn't support the situation. Then a big problem will happen. If a big problem happens they wouldn't be able to get the wand that easily and rule the world. "Guys, remember what we're here for, we don't anything to get in our way, so don't make problems. Especially you Kazuha, we don't want problems because of your bad temper." Kaito said sternly.

Kazuha, Sonoko and Eisuke stared at Kaito shocked, with an open mouth. These moments when Kaito is mature and serious aren't common. In fact they're rare, and it doesn't fail to shock Kazuha and the others. On the other Shinichi was very confused from Kaito's statement. What did he mean by 'Remember what we're here for.' Were they planning on something bad.

"We're here to study and to make our parents proud. Remember." Kaito said, realizing that Shinichi was looking at him suspiciously. Everyone nodded in agreement, making Shinichi believe them, and not suspect a thing.

"Okay. You can go to dorm rooms now. Go ask the receptionist where your dorms are, and let her give you your time tables." Shinichi said, "Well, I got to go, I have soccer practice now."

"Bye." Sonoko said, coldly.

Shinichi just smiled and got out of the building for his soccer practice.

"OH MY GOD! HE IS SO HOT AND A PRINCE IN THE SAME TIME!" Sonoko exclaimed, on a basic girly fan-girl mode. "Damn Sonoko, back at it again with your annoying attitude." Kaito said, smirking as Kazuha and Eisuke laughed.

"Nice one, Kaito." Kazuha said, as she gave him a high five, while Sonoko was pouting like a kid who didn't get her candy. "Look who's talking Kazuha, when you shook hands with Prince Heiji, you guys kept staring at each other. He looked like he was interested in you." Sonoko said teasingly. She knows that Kazuha isn't the type of girl who would understand love and stuff like that, and she isn't interested in stuff like that.

"Eww! Shut up!" Kazuha said, slapping Sonoko playfully.

-.-

Heiji was sitting on Audrey's bed, feeling bored out of his life. Audrey had dragged him to her castle, so that he would help her choose the clothes that she's going to wear for his fencing tournament next week. He told her many times that he's not that good in fashion, but she just won't freaking listen. He's been thinking of breaking up with her from a very long time, but there was always something that would interrupt him or some random dead body would fall from the sky.

"Heeeeeiiiji! What do you think about this dress?" Audrey asked, staring at him waiting for his answer. Heiji looked at the dress, and it was a pink popatu ribbon rosette dress. Honestly he couldn't care less about what she was going to wear for the tournament nor did he care if she came to his tournament or not. He just wanted to go to his room, and read his favorite novel 'Ellery Queen'.

"I don't know Audrey. Just wear anything. Please." Heiji begged, in desperation.

"Ugh, whatever. But did you see what the snob was wearing. Oh my god, her fashion sense is disgusting. Heiji looked at her confused, "Snob?" - "Yeah, the daughter of Maleficent. She was wearing black ripped jeans and a purple shirt. Like honestly who wears that."

Heiji rolled his eyes, "I think her clothes are pretty normal. And can't you **not** gossip about someone for just one day?" Heiji asked, shaking his head, "I'm going."

"Yeah, and don't come back." Audrey shouted as Heiji got out from her chamber.

-.-

Heiji went to his room, and immediately took out his favorite novel, 'Ellery Queen' from his drawer to read it. But even though he he tried to focus on the novel, he just couldn't. He kept thinking about the villain's kids, especially Kazuha, the daughter of Maleficent. He was 100% sure that he saw her before. And he was gonna find out where and when. He smirked. ' _Another case to solve_ '

-.-

 _ **Hey guys! I just want to say that this is my first time ever writing a kaishin pairing, so please don't hate on me, because I never wrote about them even though I ship them A LOT!**_

 _ **"Damn Sonoko, back at it again with the annoying attitude was obviously from the "Damn Daniel, back at it again with the white vans."**_

 _ **I apologize if Kaito and Shinichi are OOC :/**_

 _ **And sorry for my grammar mistakes. Again, I'm not a native speaker in English. Wow, I'm apologizing a lot. lol.**_

 _ **Review please.. It's free :)**_


	3. Finding the wand

Kazuha opened the door to the dorm room that she's going to share with Sonoko. As soon as she opened the door her eyes squint, because of the brightness of the room. All the curtains were open and Kazuha was used to living in the darkness since her mother was evil. Sonoko walked in the room with Kazuha, she was amazed. She felt like a real princess for the first time. She didn't mind the brightness like Kazuha, but she wasn't used to it too.

"This room is too bright. Let's shut the curtains." Kazuha said, closing the curtain that was next to her bed.

Sonoko nodded and closed the other curtain which was next to her bed too.

"God, don't you think this room is too pink. If they got green it would be better." Kazuha said, looking at the room with a hint of disgust.

"Well, I don't mind. I mean pink is my favorite color." Sonoko said, looking at the room.

"Yeah, that's right. I think you'll fit perfectly here, you know with the princesses and stuff. I mean, you act like one." Kazuha said in a quiet voice. She didn't fit in this world and she knew it. She didn't like wearing dresses all the time. She would occasionally, but not all the time like the princesses here. She doesn't act so proper like them, and doesn't like half of the stuff that they do.

"My mother taught me how to be a perfect princess so that I can find the perfect prince, and I will. "One with a big castle, and lots of mirrors." Sonoko said, with hearts shaped eyes. "I hope it's going to be Prince Shinichi. I don't mind having Prince Heiji, but he's yours don't worry." Sonoko winked as she teased Kazuha.

"Shut up, Sonoko. Remember what we're here for. We're just here for the wand, and once we take the wand we'll take over the world, and we'll have everything we want." Kazuha said, with a determined face. She didn't really care about taking over the world and being evil, but she did care about making her mother proud of her, and she will make her, if she took the Fairy Godmother's wand. "Plus I'm not slightly interested in him." Kazuha added.

"Yes, of course." Sonoko said, sarcastically.

Kazuha rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Whatever, let's check on the boys."

-.-

' _Knock, Knock'_

"Come in." Shinichi said, placing his Sherlock Holmes book on his bedside table and sat up on his bed that he was laying on, waiting for the visitor to come in.

Heiji twisted the door knob and opened the door, going in to Shinichi's chamber.

"Ah Hattori, What brings you here?" Shinichi asked Heiji, who took a seat on the couch that was in Shinichi's chamber.

"Kazuha, Maleficent's daughter." Heiji answered, with his usual grin.

"Ah, I see." Shinichi said, "I saw the way you looked at her before. You already like her? I mean sure, your girlfriend sucks. Kazuha is better, but I'm not sure your parents will accept her."

"It's not that I like her you idiot. It's just when I saw her I had this Déjà vu feeling. It's like I knew her from a long time, and I'm asking your help to help me find out when and where I met her because I'm sure I did." Heiji explained to Shinichi.

"Umm, I see." Shinichi said thoughtfully placing his right hand on his chin, "Where do you think you met her?"

"I think I met her when you and I went to visit The Isle of the Lost. I mean there's no way I could've seen her outside the island. She was trapped there." Heiji said.

"Maybe you didn't. When I saw Kaito I thought I saw him before, but then I realized it's probably the mirror." Shinichi said with a chuckle.

"That's because he looks like your twin, but when it comes to Kazuha it's different. Even the skin color is different. I just feel like I know her, not just saw her. It's like me and her have this connection. I don't know man. This is the reason I needed your help." Heiji said, with a frown.

"I don't know, but it seems to me that you're falling for her." Shinichi said with a mischievous grin. If someone asked him what's his favorite thing to do other than solving a case, it would be teasing his best friend Heiji.

"Cut the crap, Shinichi. I'm serious." Heiji said, with a stern expression.

"Fine, I'm sorry." Shinichi chuckled, but then got serious again, "Do you think she's her. The girl you keep dreaming about, the one you met when you were a kid. Maybe she's your first love."

"What are you talking about? No way, you're an idiot!" Heiji exclaimed with a blush on his face. It was hard to make out, but Shinichi knew it was there.

"How are you so sure? You told me that your first love gave you a charm that matches hers. Maybe Kazuha has it."

"Maybe." Heiji agreed.

"Show me the charm, so that I can see if Kazuha has it."

Heiji took out a charm that he was wearing around his neck, hiding it under his clothes.

"Okay, now that I saw it I'll make sure to see if Kazuha has it. Then problem solved. You'll stop having this Déjà vu feeling."

"Thanks, man." Heiji thanked Shinichi with a grateful smile. "Now, I'll go check on Kazuha and her friends. I want to see how they're doing." Heiji said, standing up.

"Alright, see you tomorrow. Focus on Kazuha, see if she has the charm, or at least try." Shinichi said, getting up, and hit Heiji not too hard on the back.

"Alright, wish me luck." Heiji said, as he got out of Shinichi's chamber.

"Good luck."

-.-

"Guys, can't you just focus for a bit? We need a plan. How are we going to get the wand? We don't even know where it is!" Kazuha tried getting the attention of her friends but failed for the millionth time. Sonoko was too busy fixing her hair and makeup, while Eisuke and Kaito were playing on the Wii that was in their dorm room.

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME, I WILL USE MY MOTHER'S SPELL BOOK ON ALL OF YOU!" Kazuha bellowed.

"What is it Kazuha?" Kaito asked annoyed, because he didn't want to be interrupted while he was playing this amazing game.

"Weren't you the one who said, 'Remember what we came here for.'? Well, come on. Let's do something about it.

"Let me just put on my lipstick, and then we'll use the magic mirror to help us find the wand. Problem solved." Sonoko said, as she pulled her red lipstick out of her makeup case.

"It's not that easy Sonoko. We have to make sure there's no security or traps, maybe there are alarms around. They wouldn't let such a powerful wand without so much security." Kaito said, as he got out his laptop.

"Use the mirror to tell us where the wand is so that I can see the structure and all the security cameras and traps of the building so that we could steal the wand without getting caught." Kaito ordered Sonoko.

"Okay." Sonoko replied, after she finished applying her lipstick and putting it in her makeup case. "Mirror Mirror on the wa- in my hand. Where can I find the Fairy Grandmother's wand?" Sonoko asked the magic mirror her mother lent her.

The magic mirror showed a signboard that was in front of a building. 'Auradon Museum' was written on the board.

"It's in Auradon Museum." Sonoko said to Kaito.

After being told where the wand was, Kaito did a full research on the museum and hacked into their security system. He managed to know the passcode to the alarm, and disable the traps that were made for the wand.

"Good job Kaito, I never knew you could be so useful." Kazuha said, teasing Kaito with her mischievous grin.

"Look who's talking. The girl who does absolutely nothing, but order us around." Kaito replied, "Oh, plus ogling Prince Heiji of course."

"Why do you all tease me about him? I just felt like I knew him before. That's it." Kazuha complained with a pout, and red cheeks.

"Are you blushing Kazuha?!" Eisuke joined in.

"You too Eisuke?" Kazuha whined.

"Guys let's get ready to go." Kaito said

-.-

 **Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for the very late update. I know I'm a lazy writer lol. Sorry for my grammar mistakes cuz I;m not a native English speaker.**


	4. Suspicious

Heiji was about to knock on the boy's dorm when Kazuha opened the door. She was holding a book in her hand and for some reason she looked kind of shocked and nervous after a second her facial expression changed into a smirk.

"What is prince Heiji doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Kazuha asked, trying to hide the title of the book which Heiji noticed that she was doing, but he decided to ignore it.

"I should ask you the same question. Isn't the first day of your school tomorrow?" Heiji raised his eyebrow as he replied to her.

"We're not used to sleeping early." Kaito answered him as he walked towards them standing next to Kazuha.

"Ah, I see. Well, I just came to check on you guys, to see if you need something or if you have any questions."

"I thought we were supposed to ask Prince Shinichi for that, since you know your girlfriend will lose her shit if you talk to us." Kazuha said, an annoyed expression plastered on her face.

Heiji nervously laughed and said, "Don't take her seriously; she's like that all the time."

"Oh, by the way tell her that I AM a princess and she's just a snob who has no fashion sense." Sonoko stepped in.

"Why don't tell her that yourself?" Kazuha asked Sonoko, "She's a coward anyways."

After Kazuha said that there was an unbearable silence that Heiji had to break.

"By the way I have a fencing tournament next week and I would love it if you guys come and witness me win." Heiji announced with a badass smirk.

"Why are you so sure that you are going to win?" Kaito asked.

"Simply because I'm the best in fencing." Heiji said confidently.

"Alright we'll see if we can go." Kazuha smiled, stepping back into the room holding the door so that she can close it. Heiji got the gesture.

"Okay then, goodnight." Heiji said.

"Evil dreams." Kazuha replied.

Heiji looked at her confusedly then he chuckled. Kazuha slowly closed the door.

-.-

Kazuha put her ears on the door making sure he's out of the building.

"Okay he's out." Kazuha said.

"Alright, let's not waste our time." Sonoko said, "I really don't want to go to school tomorrow."

"Same." replied Kaito.

They all got out of the building slowly so that no one would notice. They opened the door to the building and walked with hushed tones before Heiji interrupted them.

"What in the world are you doing?" Heiji asked.

They all turned to look at him shocked. "We're taking a walk." Eisuke immediately answered.

"Yeah!" Everybody played along.

"You guys. I'm not an idiot. I knew you were up to something when I went up to check up on you guys." Heiji answered, "They don't call me a detective for nothing."

Kazuha was shocked she really didn't want anything to go wrong.

"Not really, they wanted to take me to you because I have a couple of questions but I was too shy to ask you up there." Kazuha said as she walked closer to him with an innocent expression plastered on her face wanting him to believe her.

' _God, she's cute._ ' He thought as he saw her pouted lips and beautiful green eyes. ' _No._ ' He thought ' _Don't let her mess with your mind._ '

"Oh then why did Eisuke lie, plus the fact that everyone got along with him?" Heiji asked again suspiciously.

"They really did want to go for a walk and while they were walking they would take me to you." Kazuha answered, Kazuha really wanted him to believe her.

"I don't believe you." Heiji said with crossed arms and a frown.

Kazuha rolled her eyes, "Of course you wouldn't. We're the villain's kids. Why would you? But to be honest I thought you were different. I thought you brought us here because you thought that we're not like our parents." Kazuha faked a sad expression.

Heiji immediately felt guilty and Kazuha noticed making her scream in victory on the inside.

"I didn't mean it that way." He said, "Anyways come with me."

Kazuha gave the group a last look before she walked with Heiji to wherever he was taking her.

-.-

"Ugh seriously?! We were so close to getting the wand before that smart ass detective decided to step in!" Sonoko complained. "That means we have to go to school tomorrow."

"We can still go." Said Kaito, "We don't need Kazuha. I already deactivated all the security that they use in the museum."

"Yeah, why not?" Eisuke said.

"Okay, fine." Sonoko agreed.

"You got your magic mirror, right?" Kaito asked Sonoko and she nodded in agreement. "Okay great, Eisuke your good with technology too, even a bit better than me. I don't think magic is gonna be needed."

-.-

"Where are we going?" Kazuha asked Heiji, as she was walking with him. If she was completely honest she would admit that she was very scared now. She was even scared that he would hear her heart pounding, but that doesn't mean that she was scared from him, but from being in Auradon in general, stealing the wand, and what would happen if she failed. Her mother would kill her. Plus she didn't expect the prince to be that smart. He was a really great detective. She shouldn't have underestimated him.

"The Royal Park." He simply answered. As he kept walking with huge steps since he was tall and Kazuha had to kinda jog to catch up to him.

"Can you slow down a bit?!" Kazuha yelled at him. She was very nervous already and she wasn't in the mood for literally anything.

Heiji stopped and look at her confused about her sudden outburst. "Fine, fine. Calm down." And he slowed down, while grinning. She really was different from the all the girls that he has encountered in his life.

After five minutes they arrived The Royal Park, and they sat on a bench next to each other.

"Now, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Heiji asked looking at her curiously and suspiciously. He wasn't stupid. Her words never fooled him. He knew she was up to no good, but he had a feeling that it wasn't really her choice. He knew that they were up to something when Kazuha opened the door. That girl is like an open book. He also noticed how nervous she was as they were walking towards the park.

Kazuha swallowed hard. It's okay. She's a good liar anyway. She's Maleficent's daughter. Right? She can answer his question with no problem. Or that's what she thought.

-.-

"We don't need magic? Seriously Kaito?!" Eisuke exclaimed.

"Shut up or the security guard will hear us." Kaito shouted in a whisper, "There must be a backdoor."

He looked at Sonoko who was fixing her smudged mascara. "Hey Sonoko while you fix your mascara can you lead us to another door in the museum?"

"Sure."

-.-

"Umm." Kazuha was still thinking of a question, and Heiji was waiting for her, and he grew more and more suspicious of her. _Shit_. Kazuha thought _, Out all the other princes I have to deal with a detective_. And that's when an idea popped in her head.

"Isn't Auradon a peaceful place?" Kazuha asked and Heiji nodded, "then why is there murder and stuff like that, that you have to solve?"

"Good question." Heiji said, "Now if you consider all the other countries and kingdoms in the world our kingdom has the least amount of murder and bad people, but that doesn't mean we don't have bad people. And no matter what we're still fair and we throw these people to The Isle of the Lost."

"So you basically make the island an even more dangerous place." Kazuha replied.

"I don't think anyone can be as dangerous as your mother, no offense." Heiji replied back and it looked like the conversation was getting heated.

"First of all, my mother never killed anyone she just cursed."

"An entire kingdom!"

"My mother is weak without magic, everyone is weak without magic in Isle. And you throw in people who are dangerous without the need of magic!" Kazuha yelled at him.

"You lived with Goblins!" Heiji yelled at her even louder than she yelled at him and that shocked her.

"Ugh WHATEVER!" Kazuha yelled at him then she ran.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE DORMS ARE IDIOT!" Heiji shouted as loud as he can. Then he sighed. Damn, this was harder than he thought.

-.-

"I seriously regret saying we don't need magic." Kaito sighed.

"You think!" Sonoko complained again.

The three of them sighed as they were looking at the magic wand surrounded by a magic barrier. Similar to the one that surrounds the Isle.

When they found the backdoor and unlocked it with the pins that Kaito had, they went iun and found the wand thinking that they succeeded but the magical barrier ruined everything. Kaito removed all the electronic protections thinking that's all they need but he was wrong.

"Great we have school tomorrow."

 _ **Hey guys! I know that the update isn't that impressive and it's super slow. I'm trying to not make the characters OCC as much as I can. I know I'm not a good writer it's just that the fandom doesn't have that much Heizuha, and do you know that feeling when you want to give an author an idea and let them write the story for you so that you can enjoy it as a reader and because you suck at writing because that's me.**_


	5. Soulmates

Sonoko hated school, always. Or maybe she hated the school in the Isle of the Lost. She hoped the school in Auradon would be better. The school in the Isle of the Lost sucked a lot. She used to be castle-schooled for 10 years because she didn't invite Kazuha to her 5 year-old birthday party, which caused Kazuha to be mad and jealous and also made Maleficent angry which resulted in them being banished in their castle. So of course 10 years later she was excited for going to school, thinking she was going to be welcomed nicely, and everyone was going to love her because she was the fairest of them all but yet no one cared. She thought she was going to meet a lot of new friends but she only made one, Eisuke. Of course she, Kazuha and Kaito became friends, but that was another story. Right now she needs to worry about what to wear to school and to wake Kazuha up.

"Kazuha, wake up. We need to go to school!" Sonoko said loudly. She kind of felt sorry for her because Kazuha came back so late. She got lost trying to look for the dorms after she talked to the prince.

"Ugh!" Being the light sleeper, Kazuha woke up groaning, "It's too early Sonoko."

"This isn't the Isle Kazuha. We need to be on time for class." Sonoko said while she was rummaging through the closet for the perfect 'first day of school' outfit. She needed a prince's attention.

"I already hate this place." Kazuha complained. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Waking up early in the morning was something she was not used to, due to the fact that in the Isle if you are early to class you are punished. In Dragon High (the high school in the Isle of the Lost) they teach you how to be evil, mean, vicious, and rude. So it's completely normal for them to be late or wanted to be late.

-.-

Kaito woke up from the sound of Eisuke falling causing a few stuff to fall with him too. Living with a clumsy person wasn't exactly the best thing.

"Oh god. What time is it?" Kaito groaned as he sat up from his very comfortable bed, which was very different from the carpet he used to sleep on when he was in the Isle.

"It's 7:15 AM, we have to get ready for school." Eisuke answered as he got up from the ground and dusted his clothes.

Kaito squinted his eyes while looking at him in a questioning way. "You already changed?" The thief asked.

"Yeah, I mean this our first day in school! I don't want to be late. For the first time we'll be studying stuff other than scheming and being evil!" Eisuke said, excitedly.

"Nerd!" Kaito said jokingly before he got out of bed.

-.-

Kaito was sorting out the stuff in his new locker after the forth class. Well he was sorting out the stolen stuff.

"You might want to return those stuff." Someone suggested behind Kaito.

Kaito turned around to see the intense gaze under those handsome indigo eyes of the prince.

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked with a smirk, ' _poker face, poker face_ ' he thought.

"I'm pretty sure half of the stuff in the locker aren't yours." Shinichi claimed, as he leaned a bit to look inside Kaito's locker that was behind him.

"What makes you say that?" Kaito gasped and looked jokingly offended.

"Because that watch," Shinichi paused and snatched the watch from Kaito's locker, "Is mine."

' _Oh shit_ ' Kaito's face turned red from embarrassment. "Well well, you an eagle's eye tantei-san."

"Well that's why I'm known as the Hesie-Holmes." Shinichi said in cocky way, smirking as he walked away.

-.-

She didn't want to admit it but Biology is actually interesting. The way the mind and body works, seemed to get Kazuha's attention. The only thing she didn't like though was that she shared the class with Audery. ' _She's so small minded_ ' Kazuha thought as she was glancing at Audrey who sat in the front. Kazuha could see the mirror that Audery was hiding under the table as she stared at herself. Kazuha rolled her eyes. She really couldn't see what Prince Heiji saw in her. Not that she cared anyway.

 _Riiiiiiing_

' _Yes! Finally, break time._ ' Kazuha thought. She got up, grabbed her books, and rushed out of class. Everyone decided on meeting in the football field in break time. Kazuha approached her locker first because she wanted to put the books in them.

"Look, I know that your father was a nasty beast and he turned to be a handsome prince, but in my case the evil fairy was just the evil fairy."

Kazuha glanced behind as she saw Audery's cute pouty face looking at Heiji.

"Yeah, but that was the evil fairy, not her daughter. You shouldn't judge her because of who her mother is." Heiji scolded, his eyebrows furrowed which showed that he was pissed.

A blush was forming on Kazuha's cheek before she shook it off. ' _You're mean, vicious, evil, a schemer._ ' She shut her locker and was about to walk out before she heard her name being called by a certain dark-skinned detective.

She turned back to look at him. "Yes?" She answered in a sour tone, wanting to let him know that she didn't forget about yesterday.

"Umm, I just wanted to let you know that you guys are all invited to the coronation." Heiji said. He hands wandered behind his neck, rubbing it. He seemed weirdly nervous for some reason.

Kazuha tilted her head in curiosity, "Coronation, as in the ceremony where you become king?"

"Yes."

"I see."

And there it was again, the awkward silence. It was so awkward to the point where Heiji wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it, but as soon as Kazuha glanced at him and looked at him with those beautiful green eyes, he couldn't help but think that he's seen her before, but he couldn't grasp when and where. It was driving him crazy.

"I gotta go." Heiji broke the deafening silence.

"Yeah, me too." Kazuha replied, coldly before she left.

-.-

"Miss Sonoko, please answer the question."

Sonoko woke up from her day-dreaming and looked up at the teacher that had an ugly frown on his face. Seriously though, out of all the classes in the world, why did she get chemistry? She wasn't interested in it at all. What she did love was fashion and beauty. She always wanted to be a famous fashion designer, but her mom refused and told her that her future is to marry a prince and that's it. Not that she minded anyway. She would love to marry a prince, but she was way more than that.

"Miss Sonoko, please answer the question on the board." The teacher repeated, this time louder.

Sonoko stood up and walked to the board, taking her magic mirror with her. She read the question that was on the board loudly so that the magic mirror could hear.

"What is the atomic weight of silver?"

The magic mirror showed her the answer and then she wrote it on the board and went back to her seat. The teacher looked at her shocked, but before he could ask her a question the bell rang and the students including Sonoko went out of the class.

Sonoko went to her locker after that to see her time table and go to the next boring class, but thankfully she had a free lesson, so she decided to walk around the school and see some new stuff.

As she was walking around the school, she decided to check out the sports hall to see the cheerleading squad, but instead she was welcomed with a really handsome tall guy practicing Karate. The sweat was dripping on his tan skin, making his neck and almost exposed chest shine. He had chocolate colored eyes and nice plum lips Sonoko noticed.

"Hey." Sonoko called, "Nice moves."

The guy stopped and looked at her. His crimson cheeks seemed incredibly cute to Sonoko.

"T-thanks." He stuttered.

' _So he's a shy guy._ ' Sonoko thought smirking.

"My name is Sonoko. The Evil Queen's daughter."

"My name is Makoto. Karate champion."

-.-

Oh, he loved this. More than anything in the world. Chemistry, biology, math, and physics. He admits that he's a nerd, but how could anyone not be interested in this. Making robots, how gravity affects us, how the human body works, and a lot more stuff that people find boring.

So far, no teacher really complained about him. In fact they were impressed by how smart he is. He even got some weird looks from his classmates. Well. He doesn't care anyway.

-.-

Queen Shizuka walked into the strange and creepy cave. It was dark, full of scary-looking voodoo dolls. She kept walking inside until she saw her. The witch that she was looking for.

"You came back." Said the very young and beautiful witch.

"Yes I did, Akako." Said the young-looking, pale queen.

"She's back isn't she. Kazuha."

"Yes, she is."

"You do know that it's only a matter of time before the spell vanishes from your son, which is why you accepted your son's request on bringing the villain's kids here. Especially the brunette girl." Akako said, while playing with her black hair.

"I don't want them to be together. There's no way Maleficent doesn't have a plan and she's using her daughter. But I don't my son to die either." The queen sighed.

"Well you can't do anything about it. They're soul mates after all."

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I'm a very lazy person. This story might differ a lot from the movie. Sorry for my grammar mistakes. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I will try my best to avoid making the character OOC. Please tell me what you think about this story. Thanks!**


End file.
